Dish Washer
by L.O.A.D
Summary: New dish washer at Tiana's Palace.
1. Prologue

"And remember," Mary told her son Tom, "be polite. Never forget your manners."

"Mom," Tom said. "I'll be fine." Mary smiled and fixed his hair.

"Your first job," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm so proud."

"Mom?" Tom asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," she said. "I just wish your father was here to see this." She looked at her son. "Don't forget the rules. Get home before dark and stay away from deserted areas. I don't want you to end up like your father." Tom hugged her.

"I won't Mom," he said. "I promise." He let go of her and walked out the door of his house.

"No magic," Mary called after him.

"I know," Tom called back. He headed down the street towards Tiana's Palace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tom(and Lily) is mine. Please review.**

Tom stopped outside of Tiana's Palace and took a deep breath. He pushed open the door and went inside.

"Excuse me?" He said to one of the waitresses. "Can you tell me where Tiana is? I'm the new dish washer."

"Sure," she replied. She headed towards the kitchen, motioning for him to follow her. "I'm Lily," she said as they walked.

"I-I'm Tom," Tom replied, looking around cautiously. He felt something move in his sleave but ignored it. Lily chuckled as she held open the door to the kitchen.

"First day?" She asked. Tom nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I'm the new dish washer." Lily smiled.

"You already said that, kid," she said simply. She motioned into the kitchen. "Tiana's over there. Want my advice? Make a good impression." Tom nodded and took a deep breath, walking over to Tiana.

_Be polite, be polite, _he repeated to himself. He stopped in front of Tiana and froze, his mind going blank. Tiana turned to him and put her hands on her hips, looking him over.

"Well?" She asked him. He swallowed.

"I-I-I..." he stuttered. Tiana chuckled.

"You're Tom, I take it?" She asked. Tom nodded his head, thankful he did need to speak. She smiled and handed him an apron and a pair of gloves. "This is your first job, right?" Tom nodded again. Tiana also nodded. "In that case, I'll go easy on you," she said. She motioned towards a sink, "get to work," she said. Tom nodded and headed towards the sink. He started to wash the dishes. Satisfied, Tiana left him alone. Once he knew he was alone, Tom stopped washing the dishes and took off his right glove.

"You can come out now Hiss," he said. Out of his sleave slithered out a baby python. It curled up in a ball next to the sink and looked at him.

_I was wonderin' when you'd let me out, _he said. _I had almost fallen asleep._

"Sorry," Tom said, slipping the glove back on and continuing to clean. "I didn't want anyone to see you." Hiss nodded. Tom looked at the plat he was cleaning and frowned. He scratched at the crusted on food but it wouldn't come off.

_Scrub harder, _Hiss suggested. Tom did as his familiar said but it was no use. The spot wouldn't come off. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he took off his glove.

_What are you doin'? _Hiss asked. _Tom, please, listen to your mother, _he begged. _Don't use magic. She doesn't want to loose you, and niether do I. He'll kill you, you know he will._

"He ain't here right now," Tom replied. A small, brown orb appeared in his hand which he then blasted the stain with. It vanished from the plate and Tom looked at it proudly.

"You can use magic?" He heard a woman say from behind him. He turned around and saw Tiana watching him. He froze, a lump forming in his throat. His legs felt like jelly as he started to tremble. He felt the frightened Hiss slither into his pant pocket. "Well?" Tiana asked.

"Please," Tom begged. "Don't say nothin'. I-I ain't allowed." Tiana nodded.

"It's alright," she said. "You ain't in trouble. Just get back to work." Tom nodded and immediately turned back to the sink and dishes. Shrugging, Tiana left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

Tiana noticed Facilier sitting at a table by himself and walked over to him.

"Hello," she said, sitting down across from him. "How are you feelin'?"

"Better," Facilier replied simply. "How are you're kids?"

"They're both fine," Tiana said. "They're home with Naveen right now." Facilier nodded slightly. Tiana took a deep breath and sighed.

"What can you tell me about magic?" She asked. Facilier chuckled.

"Depends on what y'all want to know," he said, smiling at her.

"Nothin' really," she said. "It's just I just saw my new dish washer, Tom, usin' magic." Facilier's gaze narrowed.

"That so?" He asked. Tiana nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess he ain't allowed; he seemed rather shaken that I had seen him." Suddenly, Facilier got up from the table.

"Excuse me for a moment, darlin'," he said. "It seems somethin's come up." Without another word, he walked out of the restaurant.

**_Break_**

Tom had just finished cleaning the dishes given to him and was preparing to go home for the day when Lily walked over to him, carrying a garbage bag.

"Tom," she said. "Would you mind takin' this out back for me?" Tom nodded and took the bag. "Thanks," Lily said.

"Ain't nothin'," Tom replied. He turned and headed towards the door that led to an alley outside. He placed the bag in trash can and prepared to go back inside.

"I heard y'all have been usin' magic," a deep voice said from behind him. Tom froze before turning around slowly, hoping his ears had decieved him. They hadn't. Standing behind him, to his horror, was Facilier.


	4. Chapter 3

Tom backed away from Facilier trembling. Facilier glared at him.

"Well?" The bokor asked, stalking towards the frightened Tom.

"J-just a little," Tom confessed. "I-Th-I was cleaning the plate, and there was a stai..." Before he could finish Facilier had blasted the ground at his feet. Tom jumped back with a yelp and fell to the ground. He closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest.

"That's no excuse," Facilier snapped, glaring down at Tom. "You know our deal. You use magic, you die." Tom's eyes snapped opened and he looked up at Facilier.

"Please don't," Tom begged. "M-my mom needs me. A-after you killed my fathe..." Facilier glared at him and grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, picking him up and slamming him against the wall. Tom gasped in pain and stared up at Facilier, noticing that the witch doctor's eyes were glowing.

"Shut up!" He snapped. Tom swallowed and started to tremble. He felt Hiss slither up the back of his shirt and onto his shoulder. Suddenly, the python bit Facilier, latching onto his hand. Facilier cried out in pain and dropped Tom.

"You little," Facilier growled as he grabbed the snake around its neck. His other hand started to glow as he prepared to kill Hiss.

"Don't!" Tom gasped, staring up at Facilier. Facilier glanced over at him then back to Hiss. Glaring at Tom, he dropped the snake.

"You have until midnight to make your peace," Facilier hissed. "One midnight comes, I'll kill you." Without another word, he vanished into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 4

Tom walked back to his house, trembling as he went. He got to his house and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at the door and hesitated.

_Are you telling Mary? _Hiss asked. Tom wiped back the tears again and nodded.

"She's my mom," Tom said. "I gotta tell her." Tom opened the door and stepped into his house. Mary looked up and frowned, noticing the look on her son's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What happened?" Tom, sniffed and looked down.

"I'm sorry," Tom said. "I-I broke the rule. I used magic. H-he found out." Mary looked at Tom and frowned.

"You didn't," she said. "Oh, Tom. Why would you do that?"

"I didn't know he'd find out," Tom said. He sniffed again. "He said he'll kill me at midnight." Mary shook her head.

"Not if I have anythin' to do with it," she said. She grabbed her coat and headed to the door. "Come Tom."

_**Break**_

Tom followed his mother into the alley in which Lester lived. Although Tom would never have told his mother this, Lester scared him almost as much as Facilier. His mother walked up to the locked door and knocked. There was shuffling coming from inside the building. After a few minutes, the door opened.

"Hello Mary," Lester said. "Tom. What brings y'all here?" Mary took a deep breath.

"I need to ask for a favor," she said. "I need you to let Tom hide here." Lester glared at her.

"What's he hidin' from?" Lester asked.

"Shadowman," Mary said. Lester glared at her again and shook his head.

"No deal," he said. "I ain't stickin' my neck out for y'all."

"But you know Facilier won't kill you," Mary pleaded.

"I ain't one for takin' risks," Lester said. "That mongrel's been actin' odd lately." Lester looked back at them. "Leave!"

"But..."

"I said 'leave' damnit!" Lester snapped, stalking towards them.

"Oh, leave 'em alone, Lester," a woman said suddenly. Tom looked over and saw a white woman with brown hair and green eyes standing further into the alley. Lester looked at her and slinked back into his shop. She looked away from Lester and turned to Mary and Tom. "I'll hide your son," she said.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked. The woman nodded.

"Sure," she said. "I ain't scared of Facilier." Mary nodded.

"Thank you Miss..." Mary started. The woman smiled.

"My names Samantha," she said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Both Tom and his(deceased) father have the same name. When Facilier and Shadow are talking, Tom is the dad and Tommy is the son. When everyone else talks, Tom is the son, Thomas is the dad.**

Tom sat in Samantha's shop, watching the clock nervously. She had given him a cup of tea, but so far he was too frightened to drink it.

"Relax," Samantha said. "Facilier doesn't know you're here. And even if he does, I won't let him touch you." Tom nodded, glancing down at his teacup. Finally he took a sip. As he put the cup down the clock struck midnight.

_**Break**_

Facilier walked down the street towards where Mary and Tom lived. At his side, Shadow glided along the ground.

_Maybe you could give him a warning,_ the shade suggested.

"I've given 'em warnin's," he said. "It's time for action. Tommy knew this was comin'. They both did." Shadow nodded, not answering his master. Finally he spoke up again.

_Tom wanted you to be the godfather, _he reminded Facilier. Facilier stopped walking and stared at the shade.

"T-that doesn't anymore," he said once he had found his voice. Shadow turned to face the witch doctor.

_Maybe Odie **is** right,_ he suggested. _Maybe you should train Tommy. Ever since Mad... _Shadow was cut short by Facilier blasting at the ground right in front of the shade.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Just shut up. I don't need to hear this! If y'all don't want to be here then leave." Shadow shook his head.

_That won't fix anything,_ he said simply. Facilier blinked down at Shadow before continuing towards the home. Shadow moved up alongside him. _You should have told them,_ he said, causing Facilier to shake his head.

"No one would have believed me," he said. Finally, he got to the house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes without an answer he knocked again. A few more minutes passed and finally a frightened Mary opened the door.

"S-shadowman?" She asked. "W-what do you..."

"Mary, we've know each other since we were seven," Facilier cut in. "My name's Facilier, we both know that, so there's no reason to call me anythin' else." Mary nodded slightly.

"Alright Facilier," she said. "What do you wan..."

"Where's your son?" Facilier cut in again, irritated by how long things were taking. Mary shook her head.

"T-Tom ain't here right now," she said. Facilier glared at her.

"Then where, may I ask, _is_ he?" He growled. He tried to back her into the house but something stopped him at the door. He looked down and noticed a rather shabby looking broom laying in the doorway. He glanced back up at Mary, his eyes glowing.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked. "A little broom too much for ya?"

"_Don't _try my patience, Mary," he snarled. "I'll ask again. Where's your son?"

"And I'll answer you again," Mary replied, placing her hands on her hips. "Not. Here." Facilier's glared darkened.

"I will find him," he snapped. Without another word to Mary, he turned and started on his search.

_Where do you think Tom is?_ Shadow asked.

"Lester's," Facilier replied without missing a beat. "There's nowhere else she would hide him." Shadow nodded.

_Lester will have a broom too,_ he reminded Facilier. _He always does._

"I hate brooms," Facilier growled. "I really do."


	7. Chapter 6

Facilier walked towards Lester's shop, still searching for Tom. He approached the door and knocked on it. No answer.

"Not this again," Facilier muttered to himself. He knocked on the door again but there was still no answer. His anger ignited, Facilier used his magic to blast the door off its hinges. But that was as far as he could go. Sitting in the doorway was a broom. Facilier growled under his breath as Lester approached, looking over the damage.

"I do wish you would stop doin' that," Lester said dryly.

"Maybe if y'all answered when I knocked I wouldn't have to," Facilier said through grit teeth. Lester crossed his arms.

"Aw," he said mockingly. "Is someone havin' a rough night?"

"Where's Tommy?" Facilier said, trying to ignore Lester's taunts. Lester frowned.

"Is that what this is all about?" Lester asked. "I knew that kid would be trouble." He added to himself.

"Where. Is. He!" Facilier snapped.

"He ain't here, if that's what you're askin'," Lester replied. "But I do know _where_ he is."

"Where?" Facilier asked suddenly.

"Now why should I tell you?" Lester asked. Facilier glared at the other man and lifted up his cane.

"Tell me or I'll..." he started.

"Break your promise to my mama?" Lester asked. Facilier started at Lester and lowered his cane. "But I will tell you," he continued. "He's at Sammy's place." This caught Facilier off his guard.

"What?" He asked. Lester caught the wonded tone in Facilier's voice and smiled.

"What's wrong Facy?" He asked. "You're alone again, ain't ya?"

"I don't believe you," Facilier said, glaring at Lester again.

"Well, I won't let you search my shop," Lester said. "Promise or no promise, I don't trust you. He _is_ at her shop though. Go see if you don't believe me." Facilier glared at Lester before turning towards Samantha's shop and leaving.

_It's not too late,_ Shadow said. _You don't have to do this._

"Shadow," Facilier said, "if I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked."

_What will you do if Lester wasn't lying?_ Shadow demanded. _What If Samantha won't let you kill Tommy? Will you just kill her too?_

"What?" Facilier asked, appalled. "No! Of course not."

_Then what?_ Shadow asked again.

"I don't know!" Facilier confessed. "Do I even look like a man who knows what he's doin'? I just can't let Tommy use magic." Shadow stopped talking after that. Facilier walked up to Samantha's shop and knocked on the door.

"Samantha?" He asked. He closed his eyes and waited for her to answer the door. "Please let Lester be lyin'," he muttered to himself. "Please, please, please..."

_**Break**_

Tom and Samantha were sitting down and enjoying some tea when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Samantha?" A voice asked. Tom paled.

"It's him," he said, panicked. "What will we do?" Samantha shook her head and got up. Tom gasped.

_What is she doing?_ Hiss asked.

"What are you doin'?" Tom choked, his voice cracking. "You can't."

"He's my friend," Samantha said. "I ain't gonna leave him outside." She reached the door and opened it. Standing in the alley was Facilier; his eyes closed.

"Facilier?" She said. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sammy?" He replied. He glanced into the building and saw a rather frightened looking Tom sitting at the table. Facilier frowned, his heart sinking. Samantha noticed the hurt look on his face and moved to hug him. Facilier backed away from her, still frowning. Samantha frowned as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Talk to me."

"May I come in?" He asked, glancing back over at Tom. Tom shook his head, hoping Samantha would say no. Samantha smiled slightly.

"Of course," Samantha said. She walked back over to the table and sat down in front of her cup. Facilier sat down next to Samantha and across from Tom. Tom looked down, trying to keep his hands from trembling.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed at Samantha. "He'll kill me!"

"I'm sittin' right here," Facilier growled, glaring at Tom.

"Facilier..." Samantha started.

"Sammy, this doesn't concern y'all cher," he said standing up. Samantha glared at him and stood up as well, standing between Facilier and Tom.

"Then leave," she said, causing Facilier to faulter.

"What?" He asked.

"Leave," Samantha said again. "I won't let you hurt my new employee."

"What?" Facilier and Tom asked at the same time.

"I've been talkin' to him for a while," she said simply. "And I've decided that if you won't teach him about magic, then I'll teach him about herbs." Facilier glared at her.

"You're takin' his side?" He asked. "You're my friend."

"And as your friend," Samantha said, "I feel comfortable in telling you that you are the biggest asshole I've ever met. And, until you fix that, you are no longer welcome here. Leave." Facilier just stared at her, stunned. He turned and glared slightly at Tom.

"This ain't over," he muttered before turning and leaving Samantha's shop, slamming the door behind him. He had taken a few steps out into the alley when he broke down crying.

"Not again," he moaned. "I won't let this happen again."

_Then let him go,_ Shadow suggested. _You don't need to kill him. You could let him live?_

"No," he said, standing up. "Not now. This is his fault. He'll pay. I swear he will."


	8. Chapter 7

Facilier paced back and forth in his emporium.

"He'll pay," he muttered. "I swear he will."

_He isn't doing it on purpose,_ Shadow said._ Just leave the kid alone._

"He knew what would happen," Facilier snapped. "And for a mute, ya sure do talk a lot." Shadow shook his head and glided towards the door.

_I'm going out,_ he said._ I'll come back when you calm down._

**_Break_**

Shadow glided down the street until he reached Samantha's shop. He slid under the door and over a broom that had been placed in the doorway. He glanced down at the broom and shook his head.

_Facilier won't like that,_ he said to himself.

"Shadow?" A voice said from behind him. Shadow winced and turned around. Samantha was watchin him, her arms crossed.

_Hi, Samantha,_ Shadow said, waving slightly.

"Are you goin' to behave yourself?" She asked. Shadow nodded.

_Facilier's the one with the anger issues,_ he said, _not me._

"Then you're welcome to sit," Samantha said, not hearing what he had said. Shadow glided over and sat down near Tom. Tom looked at him, trembling.

"H-hi," he said. Shadow looked at him and waved slightly.

Hi Tommy, he said.

"T-The Shadowman ain't with ya, is he?" Tom asked. Shadow shook his head.

_'Though he may come looking for me,_ Shadow muttered. He looked at Tom and Samantha and shook his head. _Why do I talk? No one can hear me._

"So," Samantha started, "when will you be headin' back to your mom?" Tom took a deep breathe and looked at his tea.

"I-I guess tonight," he said. He swallowed and looked back at his tea. He took a sip, despite the fact that the tea had gone cold. Samantha smiled and got up.

"Come on," she said. "I'll walk ya home. Comin' Shadow?" She asked the shade. Shadow nodded and glided over to her. Together the three of them left the shop.

_**Break**_

Facilier walked back to Samantha's shop. He knew that's where Shadow had gone and was going to get the shade back. He used his magic to unlock the door. He walked up to it and opened it. It was then he saw the broom. He stopped and looked down to it.

"No," he moaned. _We're friends,_ he thought to himself.

"Facilier?" He heard a voice behind him. He closed his eyes, tears running down his face. He opened his eyes again and turned to face her.

"Sammy," he said, his eyes starting to glow. He looked over and saw Shadow next to her. "Come here Shadow," he said. They shade glided over to him.

_Don't be mad,_ Shadow said. _She was worried about Tommy. _Facilier ignored the shade.

"This ain't over," he told Samantha before he and Shadow vanished in a puff of smoke.


End file.
